The Keeper Of Slyfer
by DemonVixen
Summary: You know of yamis past right? well this is the past and present of him and his wife from the past, this is the story of what happens when they are reunited at long last!


Disclaimer: I do not own yu-gi-oh at all but I do own the real world  
  
Some things to know about the story incase you get confused  
  
~~A place in the story~~  
  
* when something happens *  
  
{Yugi talking through mind link}  
  
{{yami talking through mind link}}  
  
(thinking in general)  
  
#_ flash back or Dream Sequence_#  
  
Oh by the way I might use some Japanese terms in the story the meanings will be listed at the end of the chapters.  
  
Now on to the story! ^_^  
  
Chapter one: Kidnapped  
  
It was like any other day. BORING I was sitting here in class bored outa my mind the day was sooooooooooooo dull. I was in science class, which I usually liked and never got bored in but today seemed different, ok I lied all week I had this strange feeling. Oh right I forgot to tell you my name my name Kiari supreme duelist! Well sorta I have won some tournaments but I digress. I am an ordinary girl, well sorta I was born in Egypt both my parents were born there and we had recently moved cause of my dads new job, my dad is now like half in charge of this huge game company its kool and my mom is an archeologist ( she recently went on a trip and so now its just me and my dad for a while till she returns). I have long dark brown almost black with a cherry tint in it, I have long slender legs and have a flattering figure, middle eastern features you can totally tell I'm from Egypt, and my eyes are so catlike and have beautiful full lashes lining my eyes I don't even need makeup to bring them out. My eyes are a deep magenta like red and with a tin of purple and gold everyone loves my eyes. But anyways enough about me.  
  
It was Friday and I was in my last class science where the teacher was blabbing about the human body and equations of some sort I never really got the last bit of the sentence he said.  
  
Today I mostly just looked through my deck and thought how much fun I had last tournament I was in. Just then the bell rang thank goodness it was time to go hooray!  
  
~~At Kiari's house~~  
  
I quickly changed out of my uniform and into my favorite blue jeans with my favorite Goth belt, my fav tank with a big X separating the purple from the black like this  
  
Black here  
| Purple here -X--and here  
|  
Black here  
  
It showed my belly button, I also wore a beautiful pendant with a sapphire stone hanging of it, it had a gold chain, and I wore my favorite black and dark red skater shoes (no I am not a poser I am a skater and a good one at that) and I wore my black leather jacket that goes down past by perfect butt and thighs, ( I know I am so perfect. . . ok kidding but I do have a nice bod)  
  
Then I headed out to see my friends when the lights went out. It was quite dark since it was 8 at night ( no it did not take me that long to get changed I also took a shower and I had dinner) it kinda freaked me out cause my next door neighbor still had his lights on, but I thought nothing of it cause it could have been a fuse that got busted.right?  
  
Just then I heard a noise and I jumped. It could have been anything my heart was pounding I didn't know what to do, what if it was a burglar.  
  
I needed to arm myself right away. But just as I was about to grab a knife something grabbed me first. I struggled but I was smothered, but before I went out I heard the man talk " don't worry little one we wont kill you we need you to lure the pharaoh."  
  
~~in a dark, dank cell~~  
  
"ughhhh arghhhhh owww what happened. . . I feel like I was hit by a bus," I groaned as I finally reached consciousness. When I looked around all I saw was black.  
  
I sat for what felt like ages until finally someone opened the door it was some waked out guy wearing a purple robe with this weird eye thing on it. He lifted his head and he also had the same weird eye glowing on his forehead. When I saw this some weird images flowed through my already pulsing head  
  
#_ Kiari's Flash Back/ Dream Sequence_#  
  
~~In ancient Egypt~~  
  
" Where the hell am I. . . my god those look like giant duel Monsters," I said as I looked around I was wearing some weird ancient clothes they looked like the kind royalty wore in ancient Egypt, and I was sitting beside what looked like a royal king. . . no this is Egypt it was the pharaoh.  
  
There was this weird guy who wore priest clothes and he was controlling a blue eyes and he was. . ." oh my god he's killing him," I screamed at the top of my lungs. When the guy opposite to him lost him would kill them or something I didn't know how they would just scream and fall to the ground, this happened many times until the priest guy stood up and said " so pharaoh will you give up now or shall I continue to kill all your followers, it seems you don't care enough to face me yourself," the weird priest guy said, as he said this the pharaoh stood up, but I still couldn't see his face.  
  
#_ End of Flash Back_#  
  
I had fallen right into the weird guys arms and apparently was being taken to his leader. This was my chance he was dragging me and left his guard down he still thought I was unconscious.  
  
Yes this was my chance I hit him hard in the stomach and he crumpled to the ground ( go me go me ya go me I guess those defense and boxing and just fighting in general class' my mom made me take paid off) as I did that I bolted so fast he had lost sight of me.  
  
But where to go know he must of alerted someone by now so where to go now. As I was running I saw light and a door I ran for it at top speed and opened it and ran down the street, but they were alerted like I thought and I was fast but weak from fainting and being attacked and all and there were tons of them! So I ran to what looked like a park and I lost them in all the trees.  
  
I started to feel dizzy and I started to fall when I guy with multicolored tri hair and dark, deep crimson red eyes caught me from the fall and that's when it all went black.  
  
~~ in some strange room~~  
  
" do you think she will be ok yami?" a strange yet kind soft voice said  
  
"I am sure of it aibou. . . but she looks so weak I wonder what happened to her?" a dark but sweet at the same time voice said  
  
" arghhhhh," I grounded as my vision came clear, looking straight at me was the same guy from before who caught me from my fall and his little look alike!  
  
"Are you ok? Do you want something to eat? Are you cold? Where are you from? Who are. . ." the little look alike said  
  
" Aibou, aibou relax she needs to rest but I agree she also needs to eat, so are you hungry?" The dark looking boy said  
  
"well yes I am, but, most importantly can I please know who you are?" I answered  
  
" oh my we must seem so rude right now my name is Yami," Yami said  
  
" And I am Yugi!" Yugi said very happily  
  
" and you are?" Yami asked  
  
" I am Kiari," I answered hoarsely  
  
" Well Kiari what would you like to eat then?" Yugi asked  
  
"Anything that you want to eat or are making," I said trying not to be to much trouble  
  
" ok be right back I'll make us all some grilled cheese k?"  
  
"ok," me and Yami said  
  
when Yugi had left Yami took no time in asking me questions " So Kiari what happened to you if you don't mind me asking?" yami asked me  
  
" oh well I am not quite sure exactly what happened. . ." I said trailing off  
  
"Hmmmm. . . where are you from?" yami questioned  
  
" Hmmm. . . huh? Oh I'm from 228 west 28th in the city of Pantico ," I answered. I cant believe I got lost in our conversation by looking into his eyes their so. . .so. . . hypnotic  
  
" That's strange. . . this is Domino city, Pantico city is on the other side of Japan, How in Ra's name could you have gotten all the way over here?" Yami said very confused.  
  
" well I was kidnapped from my house. My kidnappers could of brought me here,"  
  
" WHAT? Who kidnapped you? What happened?" Yami asked me with concern in his hypnotic eyes  
  
" Well I was at home when this weird guy grabbed me and like knocked me unconscious or something, and when I woke up, I was in this weird cell and this weird guy wearing a purple cloak with an Egyptian eye, I think it was horus' eye, on it and I escaped from there and. . . well you know the rest. . .but the weird thing is, is the when the guy who actually kidnapped me said I was bait for the pharaoh or something?" I explained.  
  
And that's when it all went quite  
  
Yami looked as if he had seen a ghost or something, it was weird and aquward. all I could do was stare into his eyes  
  
{{Aibou}}  
  
{ Yes Yami?}  
  
{{The girl was kidnapped for bait for me}}  
  
{Weird, What are you gonna do?}  
  
{{ Keep an eye on her}}  
  
{hmmm keep an eye on her huh. . . somehow I have a feeling you are keeping an eye on her for more than that reason. . . after all she is not eye candy you know}  
  
{{Aibou!}}  
  
{Sorry Yami it was so tempting}  
  
"Yami?" I asked with my head cocked to one side " You ok?"  
  
" Huh?. . . oh uh fine I'm fine," Yami answered  
  
" Foods done," Yugi said breaking the odd silence, and thank god to I couldn't stop staring into his eyes.  
  
~~In the Kitchen~~  
  
" Thanks for the food Yugi," I said sweetly  
  
"no problem Kiari," Yugi answered also sweetly  
  
" So where are you gonna stay?" Yugi's grandpa Soloman said  
  
" I don't know I don't have any relatives or anyone I really know living here?" I answered back  
  
" Well I guess from what I have heard you have been through quite a bit, so until we get a hold of your parents, you may stay here," Mr. Mouto said  
  
" Where will I sleep?" I asked  
  
" You can have my room," Yami asked rather quickly " and I can have the couch,"  
  
" Oh thank you Yami!" I said smiling sweetly at him.  
  
{ not eye candy huh?}  
  
{{ oh shut up already aibou}}  
  
{hehehehehe Yami has a crush}  
  
{{Aibou leave me alone I DO NOT LIKE HER IN THAT WAY!}}  
  
{hehehehe ya right sure ya don't}  
  
again the odd silence " ummm. . . So what do you want to do know?" I said breaking the silence  
  
" we can go to the arcade with our friends Tea, Tristan and Joey!" Yugi exclaimed excitedly  
  
" ya sure Tea's your friend not mine," Yami said grumpily  
  
" Yami don't be so grumpy, he's been like this since Tea's been hounding him. . . especially when she made a move on him."  
  
" AIBOU!" Yami yelled  
  
" He doesn't like talking about it much," Yugi replied ignoring Yami " so wanna come hang with us?"  
  
" sure. . . but I odnt have anything to ware and I look like a mess," I said to Yugi  
  
" here come with me I have a bathroom in my room you can take a shower and you can borrow my clothes k," Yami said sweetly looking at me. I swear I am gonna melt right now, I love his smile.  
  
~~In Yami's room~~  
  
"here ill put the clothes on the bed k," Yami said kindly  
  
" K I'll be out in a sec," I answered back. When I was done I put on the clothes he left out for me, it was black leather pants and a nice matching leather tank, and they looked good on me too. When I was done changing there was a knock on the door " come in ," I said, it was Yami when he came in I swore he ws staring at me.  
  
~Yami's POV~  
  
When I came in she looked so beautiful and sexy in my clothes I just couldn't keep my eyes off her, but why? I never felt like this for any girl. . . it was not a crush, love, infatuation or otherwise I was the all mighty pharaoh, I am a spirit I know no love. . . right?  
  
Oh great there you go you got her attention! Advert your gaze! Shit! To late. All she did was stare at me with a confused stare. Great just great now she thinks ur crazy! Damn why do I feel so weird around her  
  
~Kiari's POV~  
  
Why is he looking at me? Oh well might as well break the silence  
  
" Yami? Is there something on my face or something?" I asked  
  
" hmmm. . . oh mo you just. . . you just look nice," he answered back  
  
" oh," Was all I could say  
  
" well lets get back to Yugi k?" Yami said  
  
" k sure," I Said  
  
So what do you think hope you liked it. . . well like I said here is the list of terms and junk like that  
  
Aibou means : other half or partner ( not in that way in this story this is not yuoi )  
  
Yuoi means: guy on guy or girl on girl ( yes lesbians and homosexuals )  
  
Well hope you liked the first chappy! ^_^ see you soon! 


End file.
